


don't baby me!

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, an appearance of dorm jihoon, based on the events of 171119 fansign, nielwink, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: "Jihoon went to the bathroom with Daniel."What could have happened when Daniel and Jihoon went to the bathroom together during the fansign event?





	don't baby me!

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted in my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/winking_baby/status/932223946971217921) and I decided to edit it and bring it up here as well. Let's all quench our nielwink thirst with the fact that Daniel and Jihoon chose each other to date if they were girls *W*

Jihoon smiled silently to himself as the hand holding his squeezed gently, prompting Jihoon to raise his head and look at the owner with a fond expression. He was met with Daniel’s toothy grin, the older male pulling Jihoon closer for a bit so their faces were just inches apart. 

 

“I thought we were going to the bathroom?” Jihoon said, lowering his voice slightly. They were just standing in an empty hallway where anybody could see them if they happened to pass by but neither one of them made a move to break away. The corner of Jihoon’s lips twitched up into a smile, already knowing what Daniel’s plan was. 

 

Daniel chuckled, raising one hand to cup the side of Jihoon’s face as he whispered, “I’d rather do something else with you instead.” 

 

“I wonder what that could be.” Jihoon rolled his eyes with a smirk which made Daniel laugh even more. Without further prompt, the taller male leaned in and closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth sweetly against Jihoon’s. 

 

Jihoon closed his eyes upon feeling Daniel’s warm lips on his, humming into the kiss as he arched up, trying to meet the other halfway so Daniel wouldn’t have to bend so much. The older male released a pleased sound, nibbling and caressing Jihoon’s bottom lip lightly before swiping it with his tongue, asking for permission. 

 

Jihoon giggled at the tickling sensation but denied the other entry, keeping his mouth closed as he continued kissing Daniel’s lips. 

 

Annoyed, Daniel released the hold he had on Jihoon’s hand and immediately brought it up to pinch the younger’s side. With a muffled yelp, Jihoon jolted against Daniel, surprised at the attack. Daniel used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Jihoon's mouth, unable to wipe the smirk off his face at his victory. 

 

Jihoon opened his eyes to glare at the other, already seeing Daniel had his eyes open the entire time, his charming eye smile causing butterflies to flutter inside Jihoon’s gut. The kiss got wetter then, their tongues tangling and stroking with each other before Jihoon whispered fiercely against Daniel's mouth, “You cheated.” 

 

“All’s fair in love and war.” Daniel replied teasingly, pecking Jihoon’s reddened lips once before connecting their mouths for a longer time again. Jihoon let him have his way this time, mouth opening to let Daniel in while he secretly plotted his revenge once they were back in their dorms. 

 

For a while, it was just them making out in the empty hallway; Jihoon pressed up against Daniel, arms around his broad shoulders and slightly tiptoeing to deepen their kiss. Daniel had his hands on Jihoon’s small waist, keeping the younger steady while he relished in the warmth and taste of Park Jihoon. It wasn't everyday they could spend time like this, just them without being Wanna One's 1 and 2, Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon. Even in Zero Base, they had to keep their relationship a low profile despite being given the freedom to go out and do anything they wanted. The time they spent there was to unwind and relax but when they wanted to be together, they'd find ways in secluded areas for moments like this. 

 

Breaking away a second time with their lips shining red, Jihoon cleared his throat. His voice still came out breathy as he said, “We should go back. They’ll be wondering what’s taking us so long.” 

 

It took Daniel a while to answer as his eyes just raked over Jihoon’s flushed features. After receiving Daniel’s kisses, Jihoon looked even more beautiful than ever. His plush lips were swollen, his cheeks were stained pink and his gorgeous eyes were glittering to the point that it was captivating Daniel to fall into their endless abyss. 

 

“Daniel?”

 

Blinking out of his stunned stupor, Daniel’s mouth stretched into a wide grin and he placed one last chaste kiss on Jihoon’s lips before reluctantly letting him go. “Alright, let’s go.” Taking Jihoon’s small hand in his again, they started walking back to the venue and while they did, Daniel suddenly had a thought. 

 

“If they ask why we took so long, we’ll just say you took a long time taking a dump.” 

 

Daniel couldn’t stop himself from laughing when Jihoon turned to him with a scandalised expression, hitting his arm once before shoving him away in the chest. The older male could barely feel the pain as he was having too much fun watching Jihoon’s adorable face light up with anger, his cheeks now puffed out and lips pouted fiercely. 

 

He had to pay the consequences however as Jihoon turned with a huff and began marching away without him, “See if I entertain the rest of your jokes today, hyung.” 

 

“Aww, baby. I was just kidding!” 

 

“Don’t _baby_ me! You’ve activated dorm jihoon and he’s not about to let this slide. You better watch out, Kang Daniel.” 

 

Daniel sighed, following after the fuming shorter male. He loved Park Jihoon so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at twitter: @winking_baby to see more drabbles I might post ^^ (btw im an allwink shipper not just nielwink so follow with that in mind :D) 
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
